fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jigoku Games Round One: Rowan and Naoto versus Odin and Celeste/@comment-5635078-20160212052615
This was fun to read, well, kind of. Not going to lie, this roleplay had a few weak and uninteresting posts in the beginning and I am glad that you guys managed to improve the quality of the Rp as the match went on. I am kind of sad though, as it seemed more like a, "he hit, I dodged" kind of Rp without a lot of context. So there's that. The first thing, that I would like to point is- how in god's name does Celeste go from, "Hey, that's my partner and he called his wife the most beautiful thing" to "Hey, I want some of that white wood, even though I have no idea how durable/strong/good that is but hey, worth the try!"? Can she "sense" or tell instinctively how durable or protective is the material? If so, then please do explain. Now, if you were to check the 11th (?) sentence/post on the Rp, you'd notice an odd sentence which has Odin stating his construct will now follow Celeste's whim/will? To quote the entire hotchpotch of a post, With a swift hand movement, Odin covered Celeste in white wooden armor. "Don't worry, it'll change size as you see fit," said Odin through their telepathic link. Yeah. It makes no sense, whatsoever. Mind explaining how somebody else's magical construct can take the form and alter itself due to the whim of another unrelated user? I checked your page and all I found about white wood armor is Odin covers his body in the white wood from his magic, strengthening his defense. Although the armor can be broken, it's very difficult to do so. The wood also has an invisible shield around the armor made of pure eternano, adding to the spells defense. Odin can dispel either layer at his leisure. Odin can also cover allies in this armor, acting as an extra layer of defense, allowing for him to more easily protect them. Nothing about changing form according to will. You can cover a person, sure. They have no control over it, whatsoever. Period. It's not their magic, they can't control it. And, your wood isn't a sentient construct. Now, to address something Lady K and I noticed, if it is supposedly harder than steel and has the flexibility of wood, how can it constantly change form around her or even his body? Please tell me you have some better explanation than "it's magic". Remember, your magic is a cross between lost and caster magic and not actual molding magic. So I am going to treat it as such. Also, once Celeste resorted to using her takeover (beast form), she would cause the entire armor around her to shatter. It's not elastic. Another thing that I'd like to bring to your attention is- the time and energy factor. While I understand Odin has a lot of magical power and energy, it would seem that manipulating something as large as roots of your godly tree to protect Celeste while also moving the branches to protect yourself at the same time would take some time and a lot of concentration; the latter being impossible amidst of battle. It just makes the readers scream, "What a bunch of bullshit!" Again coming to Odin, yes, I realize, this is a lot more centered around him than it is with others but it's mostly because of the posts and choices he made. Another factor is the tensile strength; both the yield strength and ultimate tensile strength. Assuming your woods have a higher strength in both of them, it would bring them around 260 mpa and 600 mpa, respectively. Something stated to have been able to overcome titanium's tensile strength by 10 times would mean, it had a yield strength of 2250 mpa and 3700 mpa and since titanium is over twice as hard as aluminium, the ten times statement would mean, it could easily puncture through something 20 (TWENTY FREAKING TIMES) harder/durable than aluminium. Steel is only thrice as hard as aluminium alloys. So, there's no way your wall could have cancelled out so many arrows. We have to assume that Odin was overwhelmed then and there. Moving to our dear, Celeste. I doubt you'd be able to dodge lightning bullets and crash arrows inside a smoke cloud, without the smoke also causing you at least some level of discomfort, such as irritation in eyes, teary eyes, etc. and then there's the speed but let's not go there. What's more annoying is, casually running up a tree to place grenades in Odin's pockets. Assuming you could get traction against the tree, you could run or walk up it at speeds higher than 50 mph; quite easily, but again, the question is: how did she causally find the traction? The reason we can walk across the ground is because gravity pushes us downwards. This downward force is then opposed by an upward normal force from the ground. This normal force is what enables static friction to be present between our feet and the ground and this friction provides the horizontal force that lets us push ourselves forward. When running or walking up a vertical surface, you still need a force from your feet to push you in the direction of intended motion. However, gravity is no longer pushing you towards the "ground" (or tree in this case). As a result, when you push off the wall with your feet, the normal force that is required to generate friction is no longer opposed by anything. As a result, trying to run or walk on a vertical surface results in you pushing yourself off of that surface and you fall. I am calling BS on the validity of "casually walking up a tree". You should put at least some effort in it. Then, there's the wonderful smoke bomb part. It's kind of sad as you made sure your post was very detailed but you forgot a few major points, such as- I don't know, maybe carbon monoxide poisoning? You only require about 100 pm of CO make you fall sick but since the main constituents of your bombs, by your own claim are carbon monoxide, nitrid acids and sulfuric acid; that would automatically mean that carbon monoxide was present in excess of 300 ppm per bomb. That is what? Nine times the amount required to make you fall sick? Yeah. But, I can give you the benefit of doubt, since it could have quickly dissipated due to your high speed movement. So, even if that happened, Celeste should have experienced dizziness and headaches. Celeste also performed a lot of physically challenging tasks without displaying any signs of fatigue or slowing down and doing it casually while at it. There's no section about enhanced endurance or stamina; so I don't see how she does not succumb to the effects of fatigue. You used up a lot of oxygen there, buddy. Sure, the adrenaline could numb the pain and we don't know much about your beast form due to poor explanation on the page, so again... benefit of the doubt (maybe). It was definitely anaerobic metabolism. Then, there's the infamous Odin's ouch part. Which is just UGGGH.... I wanna rip my eyes out! How do I unread that? Odin can take huge amount of physical punishment, no doubt but that literally translates to, "he is very resistant to physical trauma and impact damage" not heat or pressure or sharp weaponry. Poor choice of words, Black. Poor choice. Regardless, the point is, Odin does not get away with an "ouch". The weapons from flame demon series as Liza puts it, can easily melt steel and have a high melting point themselves; nearly the melting point of tungsten. When an attack of such intensity and speed successfully hits you, you don't get away with "ouch". 2/3 Judges agree with that statement; majority wins. That was the winning blow. Pretty much. With these petty little rantings out of the way, Rowan and Naoto win, quite easily. Naoto and Rowan's attacks should have landed and done a great deal of damage to you both. Their attacks were not only more logical but they were surprisingly more lethal than yours. And, while the telekinesis may not have been enough to completely stop that punch of yours, Celeste but it could have been enough to greatly absorb and reduce the force of impact. To put it in a nutshell, we have no idea who would have actually won in the fight between Celeste and Naoto but seemingly Naoto was dominating the fight. In Odin's case though, he was completely outmatched and beaten by Rowan. Unfortunately, Odin and Celeste failed to deal any sort of real damage to Rowan and Naoto. The teamwork between both of the teams were great but if I were to talk solely about teamwork, I personally think Odin and Celeste had a slightly better understanding of teamwork, despite this, they failed to land any actual hits and as such, it is only fair to eliminate them. So as the majority vote decided, we are going to give this fight to Rowan and Naoto. Congrats to both of you! Keep your eyes peeled for the next round.